Trevon: Yasuo's Reprisal
by TrevonRewrite
Summary: Trevon: Yasuo's Reprisal is a fan-fiction created by me, Trevon, to inspire people consider this individual as an addition to League of Legends as a champion. His name is Trevon the Rewriter. When I'm able to I will upload new episodes introducing new characters and ones already implemented into the League of Legends universe which I believe will even add more depth to him. Thanks!
Two individuals encounter each other on an soulless battlefield. One named Trevon and another named Yasuo. Trevon, a mercenary-for-hire that works for a group of Ionian looters with a horrific past. And Yasuo, a wanderer looking for the elder's murderer. Both of them stand here. Trevon says, "Yasuo, I've been looking for you. A lot of people want you dead, and who am I to deny orders if the pays right?" Yasuo, grinning, responds with a arrogant laugh. "Heh, I guess you would be right, considering I too have to do mercenary work in order to survive in this ignorant world. A world that judges innocent men without even looking deeper into the issue at hand. This world makes me sick at times. I wander these blood soaked fields looking for a killer, one that has more sins crawling on their back than myself. And I believe she is close..."

"Yasuo was it?" Trevon asks, with Yasuo nodding in return. "I understand your situation, but a jobs a job. I need the money to pay for my family's freedom from this war-torn continent. I already have lost both my Mother and Father, including my Brother and Aunt. All that's left is me, my little sister, and Buu, our loyal family cat given to us by a strange cloaked man from a time in the past. I wish... no, I will escape along with both of them. And there's a lot of money on your head. And that man... the one who slaughtered my family. Moving with such grace, yet he dances like the devil in yellow steam... I anguish in my heart because of him... I'll make sure he pays for what he has done, and I will not dishonor my family again. After that incident me and my remaining family members were forced to migrate to Tevasa Mountain, which held a very peaceful village me and my family had grown to like. But then we heard word that we were a possible target of Noxus. Me and my remaining family members attempted to escape, but then we were ambushed by Noxian scouts. I told my family to run and I took them on to buy them time to get away. I managed to wound one of the scouts, but an arrow pierced my arm and I dropped my blade. They slowly begin to approach me when all of a sudden this strange girl with nine tails dashed towards them with such amazing speeds. All of the scouts fell instantly, and me stunned I fell onto the ground, confused and in pain. The strange girl walked up to me and shot a strange green orb at me... it felt... good. Then without saying a word she ran off into the mist."

Yasuo scratches the back of his head. "So you too want to avenge someone? And have met many strange people on your travels?" Trevon nods. "Yes, I have. And I'm sure you understand more than anyone that I have to kill you." Yasuo looks at Trevon for a few moments, and then begins to laugh. "Kill me...? You can try." And with that last word Yasuo grabs his scabbard. "Let's get this over with, Trevon. We could go back and forth with storytelling. But I know more than anyone else that that won't fix anything." Trevon nods in agreement and draws his blade. "Aren't you going to draw your blade, Yasuo?" Yasuo responds with a grin. Trevon knows his game and gets into his unique battle stance. "This style of mine... it represents the empty colorless moon in my heart. My people call this style a Sin. I call it Kagari." And with that said Trevon makes his move. Trevon dashes toward Yasuo and attempts to strike him, however Yasuo blocks and dashes quickly toward Trevon's side, slicing his scabbard in the process. Trevon jumps back, but Yasuo keeps on the pressure, Trevon managing to avoid his attacks with his amazing lightning reflexes manages to get a strike in and parries Yasuo. Yasuo loses his footing and Trevon turns onto the aggression as Yasuo proceeds to dodge all of his blows fluidly. Then both of their blades clash. Both pull back and stare at each other. Both of their blades in horrible condition.

Trevon grins, and so does Yasuo. Yasuo prepares his almighty tornado to strike Trevon with. Trevon on the other hand prepares his defensive stance known as Sang-Hitotsu. Gripping his blade in a downward position next to his broken scabbard. Yasuo then releases the tornado onto Trevon screaming "HASAGI!" Trevon digging his feet into the ground to prepare for the strike. Trevon flies up into the air noticing that Yasuo has disappeared from his location. He then notices a quick spec if light appear in front of him. It is Yasuo preparing to strike him down. Trevon attempts to block his strike, but is unable to, the wind had so much force in it... as if it was a real tornado. He quickly realized that his unique stance is nothing compared to the might and skill of Yasuo's ultimate ability, Last Breath. Yasuo slices through Trevon once, then once more. Then one final strike slamming him into the ground leaving the symbol of the wind on the ground along with him. The symbol slowly dissipates, and Trevon lays lifeless on the ground. Yasuo drops back onto the ground and places his blade back into his scabbard. He turns around and walks away saying these words... "Killing people is a bad habit, but I can't seem to quit." And Yasuo walks away, with the wind at his back.

Trevon's lifeless body is picked up by a mysterious white haired girl. The girl kneels down and kisses Trevon. Trevon eventually wakes up and notices the young girl kissing him, he pushes her away in shock. "What the heck are you doing now, Kagari?!" The girl stands up and begins to speak. "You really need to stop dying Trevon, how are you suppose to rewrite this world's war-torn history if you keep dying all the time? I've even lent you some of my power." Trevon stands up and attempts to get his bearings with Kagari lecturing Trevon on his performance in battle. "Ugh, Kagari. I'm not really in the freaking mood right now. I just got killed... what is this, the 4th time?" "No, it's just the 3rd." "Ugh... whatever. Where did that man go?" Kagari looks around, but can't she doesn't sense any threatening lifeforms nearby. "He's gone." "Damn it... alright Kagari, get back into my sword. We've got a lot of work to do." Kagari walks up to Trevon and kisses him once more. Trevon blushing says something under his breath and her body begins to fuse with his. "Ugh, I hate being part of this yin yang crap... and rewriting this timeline is even more difficult with all these time travelers and god-like entities. Guess we have some work ahead of us, huh Kagari?" Trevon's body begins to bend and returns to it's usual human form. "Killing people a bad habit huh? Well guess I'm not quitting anytime soon either."


End file.
